More Than One Mask
by EgyptianAssassin
Summary: Tony Stark isn't who everyone makes him out to be. And only one person has this figured out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people.

The first few chapters are going to be short, but I'll try to make them longer as it goes on.

Thanks.

**All Marvel Characters belong to Stan Lee and Co.**

She couldn't see it. Everyone called Tony Stark aka Ironman a hero. She could never see him as one. It was a heroic action (keyword being action) to divert the bomb to space where it killed the invading army, but it didn't prove to her that he was a hero. Spiderman was a hero. Captain America was a hero. But Tony Stark was anything but a hero.

He flaunted his power of Ironman to gain more fame and popularity for himself. He did whatever he wanted, whether it was good for the world or not. He had his own agenda, only saving people when it benefitted him. He never put himself out there. Never took a bullet for a person just to save them. He'd put himself out there for fame and glory. He'd take a bullet if he had his armor on.

Unfortunately, the woman was going to get to know Stark up close and personal with her new job as Virginia Potts' (or as she told her to call her Pepper) assistant. She was going to help with Tony and the other Avengers lives. She had a feeling that this would be a great study for her Psychology paper.

Are you a hero

Or a fraud

Are you a protector

Or a killer

What makes you

Better than me

What gives you

The title of hero

And me

The victim

Why do you have power

And not me


	2. Chapter 2

**All Marvel Characters belong to Stan Lee and Co.**

I stand next to Pepper in the personal elevator. My look is fairly professional, black slacks with a crimson loose blouse. I wear red flats, not even attempting to walk in heels. If I am going to be dealing with the Avengers, mainly Tony Stark, I am going to be comfortable. I'm not looking to impress anyone, I just want a job that will get me through college. And with the paycheck I am getting, I'm definitely going to be able to pay for college.

The elevator stops and a voice announces, "Miss Potts, Miss Kaburi, the Avengers are in the living room."

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S. It's over this way, Sky," Pepper says, walking past a rather large and extravagant kitchen. She leads me into a huge living room that the Avengers are relaxing in. "Hey guys, this is the new assistant."

"Hello," I say, making my voice calm and rather cool. "I'm Skygge Kaburi. Please call me Kaburi."

"Lady Kaburi! It is an honor to meet you!" exclaims the thunder god Thor. He stands up and grasps my hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Odinson." I smile at him before retracting my hand and facing the other Avengers. "I look forward to working with all of you. Captain Rogers, Mr. Odinson, if you find something that confuses you please do not hesitate to ask me."

"Of course, ma'am," Steve says, smiling at me. "Please call me Steve, Miss Kaburi."

"Then you should call me Skygge, Steve." We exchange smiles and I know that I will get along with the war hero. I only hope that I can avoid Stark as long as possible.

He is not a hero

He is not a savior

He is not a villain

He is not a criminal

He doesn't fight for good

For humanity

He doesn't fight for greed

For pleasure

Does he even know what is right

What is moral

Does he know what is wrong

What is cruelty

He is strong

Powerful

He is viscous

Unyielding

He is adored by many

But loves few

He is hated by many

But hates more

You call him

Your hero

Your savior

He isn't saving you

He isn't even saving himself


	3. Chapter 3

**All Marvel characters belong to Stan Lee and Co.**

Most people thought of Tony Stark as a billionaire playboy without a care in the world. They thought he had everything he wanted and never had any troubles. They thought he was a hero, saving them from whatever evils threatened them. They praised his acts of selflessness and courage. He was their hero.

Skygge never held this opinion of him. When he announced that he was Iron Man she knew that he didn't want anyone taking the glory of Iron Man from him. As she began working with him and the other Avengers, she knew that he was exactly what she had thought.

He had tried to charm her and keep up his carefree playboy act, but the minute Skygge let him know that she knew it was all fake, she saw the real Tony Stark. The real Tony Stark is much darker and colder than he lets anyone see. He began monopolizing her time because she knew the real him and was tired of his act. Skygge didn't believe that Pepper even knew what Stark was really like.

He watches

Never seeing

Never caring

He extends a hand

Only to take it back

And leave you drowning

He could save them

But he won't

What have they done for him

What have they given him

Love

Don't be foolish

They only love him

When they need a hero

Otherwise

He is their scapegoat

Their sacrificial lamb

But he laughs

He knows what they think

What they believe

But he has the power

So what can they do


	4. Chapter 4

**All Marvel characters belong to Stan Lee and Co.**

"Oi, Shadow-lady, come down here and help me."

I sigh, accepting the fact that Stark will call me that whenever in the presence of other people. When we are alone he calls me Kaburi, but he must keep his devil-may-care attitude in front of the world. I stand, excusing myself from Steve and Thor's company, before heading down to Tony's workshop. I am the only person in the entire tower with free and unlimited access to his work shop.

"Thank God," he says, looking up from whatever contraption he is working on.

"You're welcome," I reply, gracefully collapsing into the soft chair he had put in here for me personally. "You do realize that Pepper is getting jealous. She thinks you and I are having hot, wild monkey sex down here."

Stark snorts in derision. "She can think whatever she wants. You and I know the truth. Screw everyone else. By the way, how did you like my performance on _Ellen_? Great, right?"

"Fantastic," I say dryly. "You could give up being Iron Man all together and become and actor in Hollywood." Stark called his other him a 'performance', which it was I suppose.

"Great. Now what's up in the world of the Avengers?" Tony begins fiddling with something as I reached for my notebook.

My notebook is where I record most of my observations of the team's well being and their mental state. Tony knows I am majoring in Psychology to become a therapist and he encourages me to use my skills on him and the team whenever possible. I have each section dated and timed for that day, so it is easy to find my place for today. "I'm going to need a new notebook soon," I comment, glancing at how many pages were left.

Stark waves me off, "I'll get you more, don't worry. Can't have my favorite little shrink without her notebook, can I?" Sometimes his other mask blends with him, but I know it is a side affect. He does not have Dissociative identity disorder (also known as multiple personality and split personalities disorder), he puts up a front which then translates into his actions and sometimes thoughts.

"All right," I look down, "let's see; June 1, 2013, at 6:43 a.m. S.R. was down in the gym because of nightmares* and was otherwise agitated. I approached S.R. after he broke the punching bag – this appeared to be the fourth – and allowed S.R. to express his concerns about me and T.S. I informed S.R. that nothing was going on. S.R. appeared relieved and told me that T.S. wasn't good enough for me and I deserved someone better. I asked if S.R. meant himself which caused him to become flush and incoherent until S.R. told me I was a very nice woman, but he was not ready for a relationship. I then left the room at 8:18."

"Huh," Stark pauses in his work and turns to me, "seems like our All-American-Boy has some issues." He picks up a wrench and twirls it between his fingers. My eyebrow twitches and he grins, knowing that it irritates me that he can do that and I can't.

"More than likely he is reluctant to become involved with a woman because – to him – he was just involved with Peggy Carter a few days ago. Also he is afraid that no woman would understand that 'Captain America' comes before anything." I pause, not having thought of this earlier. I quickly take out another notebook – this one labeled 'Possible Cause' – go to Steve's section, and write it down.

Tony watches me as I do this. He once told me I was the only person he could even remotely relate to and that I was an honorary Stark – which I had been fairly certain he had announced at an Avengers party drunk – but drunk or not, the next day I had a black credit card with the name Skygge Kaburi Stark on my dresser. There had been a note that said _Have a ball_, but I haven't used it yet.

"What did you get on the Widow Maker?" he inquires, turning back to the arm he was repairing. "Anything juicy?"

"I don't know what you would consider juicy," I begin, "but I did get something today."

"Go on."

"June 1, 2013, at 2:37 p.m., N.R. claimed to have work to do and vanished for approximately 23 minutes. R.L. followed shortly after she left. N.R. then came back with R.L. both appearing flush and clothes slightly askew. N.R. then sat as far from me and R.L. as possible and picked up conversation with B.B."

Tony whips back around to me. "What?! Natalie and Remy? Seriously? I thought they were with other people."

"Well I wasn't sure so I asked Jarvis to show me the camera footage in N.R.'s room and…well…" I trail off.

Tony smirks. "Saw more than you wanted to?"

"You could say that…" I mumble, my cheeks turning a bright red. Tony starts laughing at me and I start beating him with my notebook. "Shut up, Tony!"

Suddenly there are several people coming down the stairs to his workshop and I can see the change. The mask going up. His laughter is still genuine though, as I whap him with my notebook. "Tony! Shut up! It isn't that funny!"

Gentle three fingered hands pull me away from Tony and into a solid, lean chest. I know it is Kurt – or Nightcrawler as he liked to be called – and don't fight against him. Instead, I puff out my cheeks, putting my own mask on, and look away from Tony, who is now on the floor laughing.

"What are laughing so hard about, Tin Man?" asks Logan – Wolverine – raising his eyebrows at Tony's behavior.

"Shut up, Anthony Stark! It isn't that funny!" I whine, throwing my pen and hitting him in the face.

"Jesus, woman, calm down!" he says, pulling himself up on the table, still laughing.

"What's going on?" asks Pepper, looking between us.

"Grave Girl here saw something she didn't like what she found on the tellie last night. Didja, sweetheart?"

I groan and turn around, pressing my face into Kurt's shoulder. "If you tell them I will drown you."

"She turned on the T.V. and found some porn."

Logan starts laughing, Pepper scolds Tony, Kurt gives a chuckle and reassures me that I don't have to be embarrassed. But through it all, I notice Tony's eyes narrowing at me and Kurt.

What makes him

A hero

Is it his power

Is it his actions

His power

Is made from vengeance

His actions

Are from selfish intentions

What makes him

Loved and adored

Is it his jokes

Is it his money

His jokes

Are at your expense

His money

Is made from killing

What makes him

Better than the rest

Is it his clothes

Is it his wit

His clothes

Are to flaunt money

His wit

Has come from lying

So why

Do they call him

Hero


	5. Chapter 5

Skygge began to notice that Tony's control was slipping. His mind wasn't in the right place. He wasn't sleeping. And he became increasingly more possessive of her time. He hardly allowed anyone else near her, she was off limits even to Pepper. Skygge knew that Logan knew something was wrong. She'd seen him watching Tony with narrowed eyes until he left the room. She knew Tony was showing signs of Post Tramatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), but was unable to help him with it.

Tony was slipping hard and she was having trouble coming up with more excuses as time went on. Nightcrawler was trying his hardest to help her, staying around her almost as much as Tony was. He had noticed a bruise from when Tony had grabbed her in the midst of a nightmare, and had gotten furious. It had taken five hours to calm him down and he still was angry.

Thor had left, Captain America was off on his motorcycle going around America, Pepper was busy being the CEO of Stark Industries, Natasha and Clint did their jobs for S.H.I.E.L.D. from time to time, and the X-men that Fury had gathered also had their own missions. So more often than not, it was Jarvis, her, and Tony, who was becoming increasingly more unstable by the day.

One day

He saves you

The next

Condemds you

He laughs as you

Struggle beneath hum

Cries as you

Fall before him

You put all your

Trust in him

And he shatters it

Put all your burdens

On his shoulders

And he carries it

You don't know

When to believe

That he will save you

What you do know

Is that he

Has fallen


	6. Chapter 6

**All Marvel characters belong to Stan Lee and Co.**

**My sincerest apologies for the lateness. I had to wait for a new wireless box thing and had no internet. But here is number 6**

"Tony?" I ask as I cautiously enter his lab. "Tony, are you in here?" I look around and realize that it is completely dark. The only light came from the open door behind me. I wasn't going in there without someone else, so I turned to get Logan and screamed.

One of Tony's suits has its hand blasters pointing at me. I dive to the side as it fires at me. "Logan!" I scream as it continues to come after me. "Logan! Remy!" I scramble behind a table as it continues firing.

"What the hell," Logan shouts as he and Remy come inside. They appear just as the suit picks me up and throws me across the room.

My head smacks into the wall and my vision blacks out as I hear the sound of Logan's claws coming out and one of Remy's cards exploding. I'm finding it hard to breathe as I lay on my side. My ribs hurt and my vision is spotty, I try to get up and focus on getting out, but my right arm shrieks in pain. I collapse back on the floor as more voices start shouting and the suit is destroyed.

"Remy does not like this. Sky should not have been put in that situation."

I feel a calloused hand brush hair out of my face. The hand is either Clint's or Logan's.

"What the hell was that anyway?" That is Logan.

"I think that was what Tony has been working on down there. Skygge's the only one that can get in there without Tony entering the code for her. But I don't think she even had an idea." Oh Clint, you are a brilliant mind. Leave your hand on my head, it feels nice.

"She has to know something. She spends a lot of time with him." You know what Natasha? Go die in a rat infested hole.

"What's going on here? Why did Jarvis tell me someone broke into my lab? You're not, let me repeat, _not_ to go in my lab. Haven't I made this clear? And what the hell happened to our little therapist?"

"Your _suit_ happened!" Uh oh, Logan's angry. "Your God damned suit attacked her! That's what happened!"

Gentle, furred fingers caress my head. "Vill you open your eyes for me, ? Please? Logan is about to kill Tony."

Well we couldn't let that happen now could we? I force my eyes open and immediately shut them again. "Kurt, the lights," I whisper. Good God I feel horrible.

"Ov course," he says. I hear his signature *poof* noise and the lights are dimmed.

"Elf, what are you doing?" asks Logan.

"Skygge vants the lights dim. She is avake." Kurt teleports back over. "Skygge, the lights are no longer bright."

I open my eyes again and can make out Kurt's face. I turn my head and see that Logan has pinned Tony against the wall. "Logan, don't kill Tony. We need him for food."

Logan drops Tony and comes over to me. Logan doesn't show much gentleness, but if he likes you and you're hurt he's a giant teddy bear. A giant teddy bear with claws mind you, but still a teddy bear. "Christ, kid, you scared the hell out of me and Gumbo over there."

"Sorry. Why does my chest hurt so much? I feel like an elephant stepped on me."

"You got thrown hard, kid. Almost broke your ribs. You also have a concussion. You won't be able to sleep for a while." He slowly helps me sit up. I give a pathetic whimpering noise when my ribs are jostled, making Logan growl and glare over at Tony.

Tony was staring at me with something like regret. He got off the ground and leaned against the wall, rubbing his face with his hand. "It wasn't supposed to do that."

"Wasn't supposed to do what? Try to kill her? Well it did. If Gumbo and I hadn't been here she'd be dead." Logan was about to go into his Wolverine persona. And that meant there would be bloodshed.

"Logan, don't do that. It's not worth it." I reach and grab his arm. "Why don't you go destroy a room and not mutilate Tony?"

Logan snarls and slams against Tony as he leaves. Tony just stands there staring at me. "It was a test. Nobody was supposed to go down there. I had it locked for a reason."

"Tony, I thought you were in your lab. I had to get you for…" I trail off. "For…" I stop and try to think. "I…I don't remember. Why can't I remember?" I know it is ridiculous to start panicking, but with the gaps of time in my memory it's hard not to.

"Hey, hey, Skygge look at me." Clint crouches in front of me. "You have a concussion. You might not remember some things right now. They'll come back okay?" he grips my hand with two of his, I clutch them tightly.

"Tony?" I say, looking over at him once I calm down. "Tony, what was that?"

He sighs and comes over to sit next to me, but Kurt gives off a low growl and he changes to sit in front of me. "It was a prototype. I was trying to see if I could control the suit from a distance. Nobody," he stops and rubs his face. He leans forward on his knees. "Nobody was supposed to be in there. I set it on auto when I went to the press conference, so I didn't know. I would've stopped it if I had. I would've."

"It's okay, Tony. I know you wouldn't hurt me intentionally." I lean back into the couch and close my eyes. "I just need some quiet, okay guys? My head is throbbing." But what I really want is to help Tony. He won't accept my help willingly, so I'll have to force him.

Your hero

Is falling

Tumbling ever faster

Towards the depths

Of madness

Your hero

Is tired

Stumbling ever more

Into the crevasse

Of despair

You still worship

This mad man

But now you

Hesitate in the

Face of his

Fear

Your hero

Is failing


	7. Chapter 7

**All Marvel characters belong to Stan Lee and Co.**

Skygge could tell that Tony was falling faster and harder than ever into his PTSD. He rarely slept, and began having panic attacks whenever the New York incident was mentioned. He was refusing any help, insisting he was fine, but Skygge could see the toll his nightmares were taking.

Nobody left her alone with him anymore. They didn't leave her alone at all, really. They were all afraid another incident would happen. Logan, surprisingly, was the calmest about the whole thing. He would mostly sit and drink a beer in the living room and let Skygge do her own thing. He would sit at an angle that let him see all the exits and openings of the penthouse and turn on the television.

Tony continued to apologize for the incident with little gifts he'd leave in her room. Once he got her a kitten, the next time he bought her a $500 gift card to Barnes and Noble, and on it went. He had also got her a Stark-Pad that did just about everything and was hooked up to JARVIS. He didn't seem to believe her when she told him she had forgiven him.

The gifts weren't helping his relationship with Pepper either. She was insecure about their relationship and constantly took it out on Tony. Pepper was a great CEO, but needed to not be dating the owner of the company. Pepper was questioning the fact that her and Tony were a couple, and Skygge was doing what she could to keep them together.

Tony was beginning to crack under the pressure of being Ironman, Tony Stark, and an Avenger. The new enemy wasn't helping matters either. Skygge feared that he was going to break when they would most need him.

He is only human

He is not a god

A devil

An angel

He can only do

So much

As he let's others

See beyond the façade

They begin to doubt

Whether or not

He is who they think

Whether or not

He can carry the burden

That they have dropped

Upon a man's shoulders

He is only human

So why do they

Call him God

So sorry for the lateness. My laptop had to be fixed by the Geek Squad of Best Buy. Thanks guys!

Thank you TheWayIKatniss for supporting me!


	8. Chapter 8

**The song/poem thing at the bottom is mine. Please don't use without my permission or without giving credit. The same goes to all other poems used.**

**All Marvel characters belong to Stan Lee and Co.**

"Tony, can I talk with you for a minute?"

Tony looks up at me, revealing the dark circles under his eyes. He is working himself to near exhaustion in an attempt to figure out what went wrong with his suit and fixing it. He sighs and rubs his face. "Look, I'd love to talk, but with Legolas over there, we're not gonna have a heart to heart."

I glance over at Clint, who is leaning against the staircase and watching everything Tony does. I bite my lip, debating on what to do when the kitten Tony bought me as an apology mews, drawing Clint's attention away for a brief moment. I make a snap decision and hit the control pad so that the door to Tony's workshop closes and locks. Clint moves a second too late and it shuts before he can get to it. I quickly type in my password and override Clint's attempts to get in. "JARVIS, don't let anyone in. I need to talk to Tony."

"If you're sure, Miss Kaburi. I will override all attempts to unlock the door with codes," JARVIS confirms, and I hear the lockdown sequence initiate.

"What are you doing, Shadow-girl?" Tony asks, watching me warily as I do all of this.

"Tony, I need to talk with you. I know you've been working yourself to death because you feel guilty, but you shouldn't. It was a mistake that happened and I trust you to know that it wasn't intentional," I make to continue, but he cuts me off with an explosion of emotions.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shoves himself away from the bench and swipes everything off it in an angry motion. "I almost kill and you think it's okay?! It is not fucking okay! You're the only person who has ever seen me. _ME_, not the fucking mask, and I almost fucking kill you because I couldn't be bothered to put a god damn sign on the door!

"Now everyone calls me the bad guy, but I don't blame them. You know why? I am a bad guy! I'm a horrible, selfish pathetic excuse for a human being!" He collapses to his knees, tears trailing down his face. "I'm horrible."

I kneel down in front of him and wrap my arms around him. "You're not, Anthony. You can be a wonderful kind person."

"No I'm not," he mumbles

"Anthony Edward Stark. You're human and make mistakes. But you are also one of the most caring people I know." I cup his face in my hands and make him look at me. "I love you because you are Tony Stark: Ironman and genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist. You're my best friend Tony."

He stares at me for several moments before crushing me to his chest, as if trying to bury me in him so that I won't leave. I've known that Tony has abandonment and commitment issues, but they went a lot farther than I originally thought. I wrap my arms around him in return, providing the comfort he needs.

I don't know how long we stay like this, but I start to fall asleep. Tony just moves so that I'm more comfortable and continues holding me.

And then the door explodes.

I'm not scared of dyin

I'm just, scared of dyin alone

Without a hand to hold me

Without a kiss goodbye

I'm not afraid living

I'm just, afraid of living alone

Without someone to love me

Without a place called home

But I'm not gonna give up

And I'm not gonna stay down

I'll just wander my way around

(wander, wander, wander)

I'm not afraid to fight

I'm just, afraid to fight alone

Without someone to back me up

Without a reason to battle

I'm not afraid to love

I'm just, afraid to love alone

Without my loved returned

Without a savoir to heal me

But I'm not gonna give up

And I'm not gonna stay down

I'll just wander my way around

(wander, wander, wander)

And I will wander this entire land

All the while searching for someone

That will hold me while I die

And will give me a place called home

And I will wander this entire land

All the while searching for someone

That will back me up in a fight

And heal my wounded pride

Because, I'm not scared of dyin

I'm just, scared of dyin alone

Because, I'm not afraid living

I'm just, afraid of living alone


	9. Skit

**All Marvel characters belong to Stan Lee and Co.**

**This was a prompt I did in Creative Writing and since the next chapter isn't ready yet I thought you guys might like it.**

"What did you just do?"

Steve and I gape in horror at the muddle of oozing neon orange and toxic green sludge covering every available surface of Tony's lab, including him and Bruce. Bruce holds his arms out awkwardly as he tries not to touch anything. Tony just grins widely and begins to make his way over to us, his feet making horrid squelching noises with every step.

"Oh no," I say, backing up, "you are _not_ touching me. Especially not with whatever," I gesture widely to gunk covering him from head to toe, "that is covering you."

"Aw, come on, Grave-girl," Tony grins, trying to cajole me into giving him a hug, "Just one insy, little hug."

"Vhat is that?" Nightcrawler pops into existence behind us and I give a shriek, almost falling forward into the glop that has started to congeal into masses. "Vhoa, Skygge, don't fall in."

"Well it was going to be a serum for Pepper and what had been injected in her, but," Bruce stops his failing attempts to clean his glasses and indicates the mess, "as you can see, it didn't quite go as planned."

"I'll say," mutters Rodgers as he raises his foot and flicks some off his boot. He doesn't notice the newly formed pile under his foot and looses his balance, falling face first into the gloop. "Darn it, Stark! Why do you do these things?"

I peer at him from behind Kurt's shoulder and say, "That's going to be a bitch to get out of your clothes. I hope it isn't dangerous."

Steve then tries to scramble up to get to a shower, but continuously slips in the slick, slimy mass covering the floor. "Gosh darn it, Stark! Help me get up!"

Tony just grins and laughs.


End file.
